The Anatomy of a Crush
by The seventh cat
Summary: A crush is something so bizarre against the trivial background of our lives.It finds us unprepared and leaves us breathless.It can take over our lives or simply come and go. Most of you probably know the stages of a crush. So lets take one and examine it. Reveal its secrets. Analyse its details. Because crushes are all about the details.We won't be needing a scalpel.
1. Introduction

**I decided to publish this after seeing it had remained unperturbed for about three months on my laptop. I've just started my first multi-chapter and figured I would publish this one, too. If you actually want me to continue this you're welcome to leave a review. As always, I really hope you like it. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks. Nor my inspiration.

_**Dedicated to a person who has already read this and to one who never will.**_

I guess it started a year ago. My first impression was of a smart, but arrogant chipmunk, checking his watch every five minutes. His appearance didn't quite intimidate me. I felt appalled by his ostensibly egocentric nature. This school year was different. I got to know him, at first acting apathetically, even coldly. I suppressed my smiles and laughter. Things changed after we were left on the broad balcony overlooking the sea under myriads of incandescent lights centuries away. He made small talk asking me about constellations and mentioning scientific facts, as well as the feeling of being within reach of such magnificence.

Perhaps that's when my strict exterior began to crack. Since then I don't put on that old mask nearly lacking exuberance in front of him. When we sit in the same room my eyes occasionally shift to his reading form. I quickly look away, of course. Unlike the other boys he holds the door open, politely stepping back for me to exit. He has two ways of starting a dialogue. The first is by stating or asking about something concerning our project. The other is by inquiring about something personal he's been told and which he knows is a suitable topic. Science and English. And pauses. I enjoy all of them. Walking next to him is enough. His company is irreplaceable.

So I decided to conduct an experiment. I shall stop denying my budding feelings. Instead they will be recorded in this diary along with descriptions, predictions and notes. As everything will be under control I won't have to suffer a severe heartbreak but will still be able to experience living rather than "just existing" as Brittany once put it. I am going to do what no other chipmunk has done before: study the anatomy of a crush.


	2. Page 1

**Second chapter's here. I'm going away for two days so I wanted to update before I left.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.

**Page 2**

The practical part of my experiment takes place once a week – on Friday. That way my daze has subsided by Monday, leaving me sober enough for school. I can say I have become familiar with a whole new palette of emotions and it's wonderful! Also, I have no problems with them being one-sided. For now I still think everything's under control. I expect this experiment to be over in two months.

A side effect is that I feel the unprecedented urge to be around others and communicate. Despite having a fair amount of homework I can't bring myself to do anything else other than daydreaming of him and dying of boredom. I honestly hope my initial expectations prove accurate. I presume this is flippant bliss giving way to a vengeful ache. This leads my to believe that those who make assertions such as "I can't live without him" or "He makes me feel alive" are simply suffering from adrenaline abstinence. They've obviously tasted something reminiscent of the "butterflies" inside me and, akin to myself, can't get back to the insipidity of their lives.

A good way to use this to one's own ends is to turn it into inspiration. It is indeed a wonderful source. In addition, when reading, imagining he is the protagonist makes a dull story more than exhilarating, especially if your imagination is vivid.

Finally, I find my mind wandering to thoughts of his voice, his countenance, his steel-grey eyes…

For future reference: I expect my writing language to become more sensuous and "cheesy" in contrast to the scientific tone applied when describing an experiment.

O

It's Sunday and I'll soon start my homework. Today I'll try not to think about him. For now everything's going well.

O

It's Sunday night and I'm over halfway through my homework. I was my usual distracted self all day long but not for the supposable reason. In the morning I was rather eager to start studying after yesterday's pang of boredom. I saved my obsessing over him for after sunset. I believe it isn't as strong as I though, it wore off pretty quickly.

However, I unearthed facts about him that left me shocked confused and bewildered. And amazed. I could never have guessed about some particular… things about him. I'm interested in him for another reason too now. I came across an interview… It's crazy. I had heard of "The Chipmunks", but I failed to make the link. He's a star… and yet he leads a perfectly normal life when not on stage. Fascinating. But I shouldn't talk to anybody about it, not even to him. This is something of astronomical size. If he wants this to be a secret, I'm not going to disappoint him. But I'm not absolutely sure I'll ever see him the same way. Time will tell.

For future reference: Right now I am feeling light-headed due to my discovery. The stinging hormone in my blood vessels seems to be adrenaline. I expect to recover from the shock in two days.


	3. Page 2

**After a substantial delay this chapter is at last published. I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.

**Page 2**

It's Monday. Today I met up with Brittany at school and we chatted. Thing is, we stood at the beginning of the corridor. When I raised my head I saw him sitting at the window on the opposite side. He didn't appear to be reading nor writing, not even looking outside. Actually, his eyes seemed to be on _me_. I noticed him smile, although I can't be sure the former was true. The distance between us was about sixty feet and I barely distinguished his features. He did look somewhat enchanting, his silhouette giving the impression of some-one angelic. I just stared back and kept averting my gaze towards him. Thoughts of the flabbergasting facts about him had already crossed my mind, but I shrugged them off. He hadn't changed since Friday. Only I had a little. Almost every time I glanced at him he appeared to be staring back. The bell rang and me and Brittany parted.

O

Monday Night. I'm preparing for bed and decided to reflect on my discovery about him. All I can say is that he's a natural and has possessed some of his intrinsic traits for quite a while. Now unraveling his persona is my main aim.

O

It's Thursday night. I've been seeing him around school up the stairs or in the corridor. I'm glad this didn't last for long. The butterflies. I'd say there are barely any left. Perhaps they'll emerge again tomorrow.

Today I exited the classroom with Brittany and Eleanor while explaining something from the English exam we had just done. My eyes fell on him and I instantly began to stutter until I went mute. My mind started rummaging for an approach. I contemplated how and whether to at least say "Hi". He left the person he was speaking to and continued walking. My train of thought slowly took off again with the occasional hitches. I lost sight of him and continued my discussion. That was all.

For future reference: The word "butterflies" is used to describe the sensation of blood rushing away from the internal organs (such as the stomach) and to the limbs.

**That's it for now. The next chapter of An observation is coming up soon. Special thanks to Fairybunny99 for her continued support.**


	4. Page 3

**A huge thanks ****to**** those who are still waiting and ready to read what will happen.**** I apologize for the weeks of silence on my part.****Here you go, friends.**

It's Friday night and I may say that I've had a mildly interesting day. At school we did a Physics exam. I took longer than usual to finish it and handed it in just as the bell rang. As clumsy as I am, I nearly ran into him while heading towards the door. He deftly stopped me by placing his hands on my shoulders. I must've gone beet red. He smiled at me. I mirrored, stepping aside so he could pass. I thought to myself that this was sweet but knew these occurrences shouldn't and didn't happen often.

Later today our Physics teacher called us both for our project. She left us for five minutes to get her folder. I busied my eyes with the window, the board and whatever objects I found around the room. I noticed he was looking at me. He smiled. I mirrored. After approximately four seconds he looked away. Such a warm smile he has.

For future reference: Our increased contact is due to the project we were assigned. Obviously, this gave a boost to my own experiment. After doing some research I found out that exchanging glances and smiles is a sign of affection. Also, if one individual maintains eye contact with another with whom they are on good terms for precisely four seconds that means the former is drawn to the latter. The last statements brought so much adrenaline and dopamine pulsing through my veins that I couldn't think straight for an hour.

O

It's Monday. I've come to notice that we usually meet today as his classroom is close to the Chemistry lab. That combined with the fact he likes to walk around the corridor are farther reasons for our encounters. Once I raised my head from my notebook I saw him. He was lingering out of his room again, his face as angelic as always. I looked down. I needed to revise the last lessons. However, my eyes kept searching for their grey counterparts. He was still standing there. For a moment he turned and I thought he would spot me, my smile already visible. But he didn't. Or simply didn't show it. His expression emanated a sense of nonchalance, yet prudence and his feet made steps in one direction, then the next. How I wanted him to avert his gaze towards me, to approach and ask how I am, or just to flash his warm inviting smile my way. His teacher arrived and he went back in. I dreamt of him the last four nights. When he catches my eyes I really don't feel what people describe as butterflies. Only a slight but tangible rush.

For future reference: As could be inferred from the upper paragraph, I am still incredibly distracted. I believe that indicates the main stage of this experiment has begun.

**Special thanks to my reviewers, who took their time to provide feedback. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have continued.**


End file.
